Attends moi, mi morena
by Mina MM
Summary: Elle tournait sur elle-même, le visage offert à la pluie, heureuse. Soudain, elle le vit et se mit à courir en riant. Il la suivit, riant à son tour et lui criant "Attends-moi, mi morena!"


Hello tout le monde!

Voici un OS assez court qui, je l'espère, vous plaira malgré tout. Les pensées de Drago sont en italique, comme toujours... Ce OS est inspiré de la chanson "mi morena" de Josh Groban. En portugais, je crois (je ne suis plus sûre), "mi morena" veut dire "ma brune".

Toutes mes excuses à ceux à qui j'avais promis la suite de "Day after day, caress after caress" mais j'ai été débordée cette semaine et n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite (ça n'intéresse personne mais je le dis quand même, étant à l'unif, je n'ai pas de vacances de toussaint!)

Un immense merci à Ed' qui a corrigé ce OS.

Bonne lecture à tous,

Mina

**Attends-moi, mi morena**

_Un bal avait été organisé à Poudlard pour fêter la défaite de Voldemort quelques semaines plus tôt. Comme toujours à ce genre de soirée, je m'ennuyais profondément. Tous riaient et s'amusaient, dans la Grande Salle et dans le parc décorés pour l'occasion. Tous, sauf moi. J'observais de loin celle que, dans mes pensées, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de surnommer « mi morena ». Sa longue chevelure brune, qui lui avait valu ce surnom, s'était depuis longtemps échappée du chignon où elle avait tenté de la retenir et cascadait sur ses épaules. Sa légère robe blanche virevoltait autour d'elle, laissant apercevoir ses jambes fines et bronzées. Elle semblait bien s'amuser, inconsciente de mon observation discrète. Inconsciente de mon existence, avais-je alors pensé amèrement. _

_Soudain, un orage avait éclaté, forçant les élèves à rentrer s'abriter à l'intérieur. Je m'apprêtais à faire de même lorsque j'ai remarqué qu'elle était restée dehors. Elle tournait sur elle-même, les bras en croix, la tête renversée en arrière, le visage offert à la pluie. Elle était si belle et semblait si heureuse, si sereine… Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de l'approcher. Elle a tourné la tête vers moi et a noué ses bras autour de mon cou en me souriant après que je l'aie invitée à danser le slow que l'on entendait dans la Grande Salle. _

_Je ne sais combien de temps nous avons dansé ainsi sous la pluie. J'avais à la fois l'impression que nous venions à peine de commencer et qu'une éternité s'était écoulée lorsque je lui ai murmuré : « Je t'ai vu danser sous la pluie, telle un oiseau gracieux, ou un ange , et depuis, je n'ai pu détacher mes yeux de cette vision magnifique. Pour toi, je décrocherais les étoiles, je me perdrais dans tes yeux, parce que je t'aime, mi morena… »_

_Pour toute réponse, elle m'a embrassé en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour de mon cou. Lorsque, à bout de souffle, nous avons mis fin à ce baiser, elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et dit : « Je t'aime »._

Drago sourit inconsciemment en repensant à ces souvenirs lorsque son attention fut attirée par un étrange forme blanche dans le parc. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il s'agissait d'une élève et s'apprêtait à lui enlever des points car l'heure du couvre-feu était passée depuis longtemps. Il cria mais elle ne l'entendit pas et il sortit donc dans le parc en maugréant contre la pluie. C'est alors qu'il la reconnut : c'était Hermione.

Muet de stupeur et d'admiration, il était incapable de bouger et ne pouvait que la regarder : tout comme à la fête, elle tournoyait sur elle-même. Elle finit par s'arrêter et l'appela en riant, avant de s'enfuir en courant. Il la poursuivit en courant à son tour. Elle se retournait fréquemment en riant pour voir s'il la suivait toujours, puis s'arrêta au bord du lac. Il la rejoignit, essoufflé et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'entendit lui murmurer doucement : « Je t'aime… ».

Mais à peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle devint de plus en plus floue jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Drago referma ses bras sur le vide et s'écroula sur le sol boueux, en larmes, tandis que d'autres souvenirs revenaient le hanter.

_Tout à mon bonheur de l'avoir entendue m'avouer son amour et les yeux plongés dans les siens, je n'ai pas vu venir l'éclair vert qui l'a frappée de plein fouet. J'ai vu la vie quitter lentement son regard et senti son corps devenir de plus en plus lourd dans mes bras. Je l'ai allongée sur le sol et n'ai pu m'empêcher d'hurler ma douleur, tandis que dans le ciel apparaissait la marque des Ténèbres._

« Hermione… » murmura Drago dans un râle de souffrance.

Il était recroquevillé sur le sol, couvert de boue, ses larmes se mêlant à la pluie et ses cris de souffrance accompagnant le tonnerre.

_Hermione… Pardonne-moi, Hermione, pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir su te protéger. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi toi et pas moi ? C'est si injuste, tu respirais la joie de vivre et tu rayonnais d'un tel bonheur… J'ai mal, si mal… Pardonne-moi, mais je ne peux plus le supporter, c'est trop pour moi… Tu étais la lumière de mon âme, comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi ?_

Il se traîna jusqu'au lac et s'y laissa tomber.

_Attends-moi, mi morena…_

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Pas trop court?


End file.
